Season 14
Season 14 of Barney & Friends premiered on October 4, 2010 to November 2, 2010. This is the first and only season to not feature new episodes, but rather combining two episodes from Season 10 and Season 11. Episodes #"Gift of the Dinos" and "Winter" #"Riff's Musical Zoo" and "Boats" #"The Magic Caboose" and "Arts" #"Dancing" and "Kenya" #"Pistachio" and "BJ's Snack Attack" #"Bop 'til You Drop" and "Sharing" #"Little Red Rockin' Hood" and "Differences" #"Butterflies" and "The Nature of Things" #"Shapes" and "Counting" #"Rabbits" and "Listen!" #"The New Kid" and "The Princess and the Frog" #"Big as Barney" and "The Chase" #"Playing Games" and "No! No! No!" #"The Emperor's Contest" and "The Whole Truth" #"Welcome Cousin Riff!" and "Grandpa's Visit" #"Best in Show" and "Ducks and Fish" #"The Shrinking Blankey" and "Things I Can Do" #"Mother Goose" and "Fun with Reading" #"The Magic Words" and "Caring" #"Barney's Band" and "Hear with Me" Song List Gift of the Dinos and Winter #Barney Theme Song #Deck the Halls #My Dreidel #Oh, Christmas Tree #Jingle Bells #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Season 14 Music Video: I Hear Music Everywhere #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! #If All the Snowflakes #Ten Little Snowflakes #Winter's Wonderful #I Love You Riff's Musical Zoo and Boats #Barney Theme Song #What Will We See at the Zoo? #It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR! #The Elephant Song #Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way #A Friend Like You #Season 14 Music Video: I Hear Music Everywhere #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Sailing Medley: Sailing, Sailing/A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea #Together, Together #I'd Love to Sail #I Love You The Magic Caboose and Arts #Barney Theme Song #The Caboose Rides in the Back #Mister Sun #That's What an Island Is #The Elephant Song #A Friend Like You #Season 14 Music Video: Rock Like a Monkey #The Fiesta Song #What Shall We Make Today? #Colors Make Me Happy #The Dino Dance #I Love You Dancing and Kenya #Barney Theme Song #Mr. Knickerbocker #The Grass Dance #Look at Me, I'm Dancing! #A Friend Like You #Season 14 Music Video: Rock Like a Monkey #Camera Safari #I Can Be Anything #Kenyan Dance #I Love You Pistachio and BJ's Snack Attack #Barney Theme Song #Just Can't Get Enough #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #What a Big Mistake! #A Friend Like You #Season 14 Music Video: Find the Numbers in Your House #My Kite #Snackin' on Healthy Hood #Sweet Treats Medley: Lookie, It's a Cookie/Icy, Creamy Ice Cream/Lookie, It's a Cookie (Reprise) #The Yum Yum Song #I Love You Bop 'Til You Drop and Sharing #Barney Theme Song #Having Fun Song #Looby Loo #London Bridge #That's What It Means to Be a Friend #A Friend Like You #Season 14 Music Video: Laugh With Me! #Together, Together #What a Big Mistake #Pennies in My Pocket #Best of Friends #I Love You Little Red Rockin' Hood and Differences #Barney Theme Song #A Rock 'n' Roll Star #A Country Music Star #Down at Grandpa's Place #Sing a Brand New Song #A Friend Like You #Season 14 Music Video: Rock Like a Monkey #Being Together #I Can See It on Your Face #Being Me #It's Nice Just to Be Me #I Love You Butterflies and The Nature of Things #Barney Theme Song #Oh, Where Has My Little Pet Gone #Listen #Everybody Needs a Nap #Three Little Butterflies #A Friend Like You #Season 14 Music Video: Piggie Wiggie Boogie #The Little Turtle #Over in the Meadow #The Duckies Do #Pick Up Your Part of the World #I Love You Shapes and Counting #Barney Theme Song #A Circle's Shape is Round #It's a Wonderful World of Shapes #Playing the Shapes #Shapes #A Friend Like You #Season 14 Music Video: Find the Numbers in Your House #The Mad Song #Number Limbo #Numbers, Numbers #Way to Count #I Love You Seeing and Listen! #Barney Theme Song #The Elephant Song #The Little Bird #Lookin' Around My Neighborhood #The Shape Song #A Friend Like You #Season 14 Music Video: Piggie Wiggie Boogie #Listen! #The Clapping Song #I'm a Builder #You Can Make Music with Anything #I Love You Hear with Me and Barney's Band #Barney Theme Song #Music is for Everyone # Trivia *This season features the music videos of "[[I Hear Music Everywhere", "Rock Like a Monkey", "Find the Numbers in Your House", "Laugh With Me!" and "Piggie Wiggie Boogie". *The "Barney's Music Box" segment is no longer seen. *The only known of the cast known in this new content are Logan Robot Gladden, Bailey Gambertogilo, Brenden Stanton, Ethan Van Zandt and Alyssa Boualapha. *Music videos from this season are seen in Furry Friends, Clean Up, Clean Up!, Imagine, Seeing & Pretend, Let's Go to the Doctor, Let's Go to the Moon and Dance with Barney. *The episodes Winter, Shapes, Things I Can Do and Movement are the only episodes to feature the I Love You song at the end. *This season features a new vignette where kids tell jokes and sing Barney songs. *